What Is The Purpose Of Starfish diagram And How To Use It
Introduction Starfish retrospective is a lessons-learned meeting where the team members reflect on how everything takes and then they decide the kind of changes they intend to make. The team drives retrospective where the team members get an opportunity to decide together on how the meeting will be conducted and how some decisions will be made regarding the improvements. Honesty and trust are very important and highly needed in this case in order to every individual to feel comfortable while sharing their opinions. Norman Keith contributed much to the agile retrospectives through his work that took place in the millennium. The Kerth statements show how everyone in their group worked hard and they provided all their skills and abilities including all the resources that were available to them (Linders, 2014). The agile project stresses the importance of improvements that are continuous. The retrospective starfish diagram uses the focal points to begin a discussion, which is the main reason why most people like using it. Its technique is important and helps many people to reflect on the different degree of issues especially those that they want to introduce. Starfish Diagram Agile retrospective diagram enables all the team members to continue to improve all the things that need some changes by making almost all of them better. The practice occupancies the involved members to step back especially to all the daily challenges with the product delivery. Instead, they all focus on the team issues by considering all those that are doing well and those that need to be changed. They also focus those issues that need to be improved to make them appear better than they are in the current state. The answering of all questions they might be having helps the team to create a more responsive mindset. Consequently, the team members become more self-organized and they tend to be more productive than before. At the end of conducting their projects successfully, they will be in a better position to have health checks, which is conducted throughout the projects instead of conducting the post-mortem when finishing the project (Yerbury, 2015). Retrospective Occur Retrospective occurs naturally as team members and interacts by discussing different issues but it ends up being an important opportunity for all the team members to make things better. The starfish retrospective diagram captures various ideas differently depending on the team. The four-quadrant grid enables the team members to communicate on the things that are working well and those that going well as it had been planned. The “keep doing” or “continue” part captures the good things that take place and the facilitator is allowed to ask several, question in this part. The facilitator can be in a position to ask his or her team the things that would miss in case something would be taken away from them (Yerbury, 2015). The “do less” part is more complicated to most team members since more refining is needed in this part. The team members need to investigate if there are things that even though they add value to them may not add as much value compared to other things (Linders, 2014). The “do more” part the team members discern whether there are activities that they need to work on by adding more value to them. The “stop doing” part are the activities that are completely not helpful to the team since they do not add value to anything. Conclusion In conclusion, the retrospective starfish diagram uses the focal points to begin a discussion, which is the main reason why most people like using it. The starfish retrospective diagram captures various ideas differently depending on the team. The team members become more self-organized and they tend to be more productive than before. Honesty and trust works handy and are very important and highly recommended in this case in order to every individual to feel comfortable while sharing their opinions (Linders, 2014). Work Cited Linders, Ben. Getting Value out of Agile Retrospectives-A Toolbox of Retrospective Exercises. Lulu. com, 2014. Yerbury, J. Starfish Behavioral Design. Creative techniques handbook 2015 Digital Futures OCAD University, 50.